Pokemon World Travel Guide: Kanto Edition
by cresselia8themoon
Summary: From the mysterious Mt. Moon to the melancholic Lavender Town, from the romantic Cerulean Cape to the bustling Celadon City, I present a guide to help all you trainers through your journey in Kanto!
1. Welcome to Kanto!

**Overview**

Welcome to Kanto! This region is known for its highly competitive Pokemon League, as well as being the starting point for many new trainers. Many technological advances were made here, such as the invention of the Poke Ball and the birthplace of fossil restoration.

 **Culture**

Kanto might have a cold exterior to travelers visiting from regions where a daily coexistence with Pokemon is the norm. It's considered polite for trainers to keep their party in Poke Balls when entering a building that doesn't contain a battle facility.

Trainers value their partners above all else. They understand a combination of strength and strong bonds are necessary to win the toughest battles. People value innovation and look to the future, hoping to discover the mysteries of the world and improve existing technology for the benefit of humanity.

 **Battle Style**

Trainers will use basic and effective strategies to dominate opponents with overwhelming strength. They utilize type advantages and catch the most effective Pokemon in preparation for the battles ahead. They tend to view move combinations that coordinators invent for appeals as a waste of energy.

Kanto trainers often have trouble adjusting to popular battle styles in other regions because they aren't used to commanding more than one Pokemon at a time.

 **Pokemon**

Kanto has an unusually high rate of artificial Pokemon. While some of these Pokemon were a result of scientific experiments, others were accidentally formed as a combination of the awesome power of nature and the interference of humans. Many of these have integrated into the general population. For example, Voltorb and Electrode are employed by national crime syndicates and lesser gangs to keep intruders out of their bases.

Mewtwo is the most famous artificial Pokemon, created through unethical research funded by Team Rocket. There have been reported sightings near Cerulean Cave, although recently rumors have claimed it's currently in Red's possession.

Due to the temperate climate, Water and Grass types thrive in the grasslands and water surrounding the cities, making up the bulk of the Kanto Pokedex. Due to heavy pollution before the League introduced regulations for industries operating in Pokemon's habitats, Kanto has the highest native population of Poison types.

 **Climate**

Because Kanto's interior is a temperate grassland, temperatures can climb to over 100 degrees Fahrenheit in the summer and dip below freezing in the winter. The coast lacks these drastic temperature differences and remains a cool 60-80 degrees throughout the year.

Regardless of the temperature outside, it's recommended for trainers to bundle up when exploring the caves of Mt. Moon and Rock Tunnel.

 **Geography**

Kanto and Johto share a continent and a Pokemon League. The official border is Tohjo Falls, but only Johto trainers need to transverse the waterfalls in order to reach the Indigo Plateau.

The interior is filled with grassy plains and gentle hills, though some may be irritated at the lack of diverse or competitively viable types. Grass, Normal, Bug, Water, and Flying types are the most common Pokemon a trainer will run into in these areas.

Mountainous areas such as Mt. Moon and Victory Road are home to Rock, Ground, and Fighting types. Zubat and Golbat are also extremely common. The rugged terrain makes it perfect for tough Pokemon to hone their skills.

The coastline is home to many sea dwelling Water types, including the elusive Lapras. The ocean is calm, perfect for Pokemon who don't thrive in a turbulent environment. Kanto lacks both the whirlpools of Johto and the swift currents of Hoenn, making sea travel less treacherous for trainers who may not enjoy surfing along the coast.

 **Gym Leaders**

Kanto is unique for having a loose structure in which trainers, whether native or non-native, can select the order of the gyms they challenge. Seven out of eight Gym Leaders may be challenged in any order the trainer wishes. However, the Viridian City Gym requires all trainers to have at least seven badges.

This section will only list the cities and gym leaders. More information will be given in upcoming sections.

Pewter City- Brock

Cerulean City- Misty

Vermillion City- Lt. Surge

Celadon City- Erika

Saffron City- Sabrina

Fuschia City- Janine, formerly Koga

Cinnabar Island (relocated to Seafoam Islands)- Blaine

Viridian City- Blue, formerly Giovanni

 **The Elite 4 and Champion**

Kanto and Johto are the only regions to share an Elite 4 and Champion. Because trainers approach Indigo Plateau from both directions, the Elite 4 is bombarded by countless battle requests. Trainers face them in a sequential order and are not allowed to choose the order of which they can be battled.

 **Are You Ready?**

Kanto is an excellent region for trainers seeking a challenge. Everyone is encouraged to reach their full potential, so don't be afraid and aim for the top!


	2. A Pure White Beginning

**Name**

Pallet Town

 **General**

At first glance, there isn't much to this sleepy village. It's peaceful, quiet, and perfect for families. Mothers talk of their children who've left home to pursue their dreams while rambunctious tykes declare 'Charizard, use Flamethrower!' with any object they can reach. Fathers joke about their own travels, swapping tall tales of climbing the highest mountains and braving the fiercest snowstorms in hot pursuit of a rare Pokemon.

People are friendly and relaxed, always ready to lend their neighbors a helping hand. Wild Pidgey and Rattata are a common sight, while Meowth are pampered household pets.

 **Notable People**

 _A. Red_

Pallet Town is the hometown of Champion Red, a quiet boy who bested the League Challenge and defeated the evil Team Rocket.

 _B. Blue_

Blue, the current leader of the Viridian Gym, is Red's rival and good friend. Though cocky, nobody can deny that he's a powerful trainer in his own right.

 _C. Professor Oak_

The world-renowned Professor Oak studies the relationships between people and Pokemon. He invented the Pokedex, a digital encyclopedia that automatically records data of caught Pokemon and provides useful information for trainers to help them on their journey. New trainers visit his lab to pick their first Pokemon and receive helpful advice to begin their journey. On the side, he writes Pokemon poetry and co-hosts a radio show alongside DJ Mary.

 **Places of Interest**

 _Professor Oak's Laboratory_

New trainers can pick between Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle to be their lifelong partner. On rare occasions, the normal starter Pokemon may not be available due to breeding shortages and Professor Oak offers a choice between Pikachu or Eevee instead.

Due to Professor Birch's influence, Professor Oak has branched out into studying Pokemon in the field. Behind his lab, a great diversity of Pokemon are free to roam in varied habitats suitable for their type. Trainers are free to visit the Pokemon they've left on his ranch. Catching Pokemon is prohibited on the property. However, exceptions can be made if a wild Pokemon has taken a shine to someone. In these cases, Professor Oak will be consulted before the trainer can catch the Pokemon.

Trainers can also transfer their Pokemon to the lab if they want to swap the team in preparation for upcoming fights. They're free to roam the property while their Poke Balls are kept in storage.

The laboratory is a prime target for thieves and poachers, but Professor Oak and the researchers often don't realize they've nearly been robbed until the police show up because the Pokemon are excellent at working together to deal with threats.


	3. The City of Evergreen

**Name**

Viridian City

 **General**

Perhaps a town would be a more suitable name for this eternally green paradise. Surrounded by lush forests, people make a living as woodcutters and merchants. Woodcutters use the sharp teeth of Rattata and the swiftness of a Farfetch'd leek to cut the thick trees and make trinkets out of the bark, which the merchants will often sell to trainers as a good luck charm.

Some elderly people will claim that having a wood carving of your strongest Pokemon will guarantee victory.

Because trainers stop here to collect their final gym badge and move onto the Pokemon League, several battlefields have been set up in the center of the city so trainers can compete against their peers and make their final preparations. Anyone can come and watch these battles, so large crowds are to be expected.

Blue hosts battle tournaments every few months on these fields. These tournaments often have special rules similar to those of the Battle Frontier to shake up the match. For instance, one of the tournaments last year shuffled one Pokemon per participant. The trainers were given one day to learn and work with their surprise team member, then the battles would commence.

 **Notable People**

 _A. Blue_

After the League failed to find a suitable replacement for Giovanni, Blue took over the position of Viridian City Gym Leader. A traveler by nature, the gym is often closed so it can be difficult to track him down for a battle. He frequents Cinnabar Island for training purposes so trainers are advised to search for him there.

Unlike other gym leaders, Blue does not specialize in one type.

 _B. Giovanni_

When Red exposed him as the leader of Team Rocket after their final battle, Giovanni disbanded the team and faded from the public eye. He maintains a cool composure in battle, and no intimidation will work against him. Despite being a criminal mastermind, he respects his opponent's strength and does not resort to underhanded tactics to win a battle. Whether or not he'll return to his scheme of world domination is uncertain.

While he specializes in Ground types, he has occasionally been spotted with a Persian. It appears to be treated more like a pampered pet than a battler.

 **Places of Interest**

 _Viridian Gym_

Trainers are required to have seven badges before they challenge the Viridian Gym. This was originally a policy enforced by Giovanni, presumably to allow him more time away from the gym so he could personally oversee Team Rocket's criminal activities. When the gym passed into Blue's hands, he continued to uphold the rule so he could travel and train his Pokemon so he could one day surpass Red.

Much to the dismay of some trainers, the Viridian gym makes heavy use of panels that only allow the person who stepped on it to move in one direction. Plenty of movements have been held to get this particular item banned, alongside the warp tiles of the Saffron Gym and Silph Co. The League has not passed an official rule to ban them yet, but there is currently a committee investigating these practices.

Skilled trainers will use this gym as a training tool in preparation for Victory Road. Because there isn't a type specialty, it's easier for trainers with a full party to make sure each Pokemon receives some focus.

 **Surrounding Areas**

 _A. Viridian Forest_

Located to the north of Viridian City, travelers must pass through here to continue to Pewter City. The high population of Bug Pokemon attracts young boys to catch the largest Caterpie or Weedle possible. Occasionally, they may demand a battle from a passerby. For those trying to get somewhere in a hurry, walking alongside a strong Fire or Flying type is enough to deter them.

The forest doesn't allow much light to pass through, so it can be dark even if the sun is out. Because of this, it's possible to encounter Hoothoot and Noctowl in the daytime.

Viridian Forest is also home to Pikachu, the unofficial mascot of Kanto. Foreigners will often give a lot of attention to Pikachu, especially Unovans, where this evolutionary family is a rare sight.

 _B. Route 22_

If the trainer takes the western road out of Viridian City, they will be led to the Pokemon League Reception Gate. While this particular route is open to all trainers, those who don't meet the requirements at the badge check will be forced to turn back.


	4. Between Rugged Mountains

**Name**

Pewter City

 **General**

It's theorized the area was once ravaged from a volcanic eruption in the past. When people moved in, they built settlements out of the hardened igneous rock. Archaeologists have uncovered ancient plates and amulets made out of pewter, which was considered a valuable trade item. Since pewter was so abundant, it lent its name to the modern day city.

The people of Pewter City are fascinated by evolutionary stones, gems, and fossils not for monetary value, but because they're interested in the methods used to obtain them. Moon Stones are the most prized because many dream of the day they can catch an elusive Clefairy.

Children often come back from Mt. Moon with a Geodude in tow so they can emulate the city's gym leader, Brock.

 **Notable People**

 _Brock_

Warning: If you're traveling with a beautiful woman, he'll instantly lose interest in your conversation and flirt with her instead.

But when it comes to Pokemon, his willpower is as strong as a Rock type's defense. He always encourages new trainers to explore specialties such as Pokemon breeding and research.

Brock's Onix is well-trained and allows children to slide down its rocky back.

In his free time, he digs for fossils in Mt. Moon.

 **Places of Interest**

 _A:. Pewter Museum of Science_

The Pewter Museum of Science funds fossil excavation and space exploration. To differentiate it from the Mossdeep Space Center, the Pewter Museum of Science focuses on the origin and composition of planets and other rocky objects that came from outer space.

In addition to exhibitions, the museum hosts a summer program for children who've taken an interest in geology, paleontology, and archaeology.

Its main attractions are fossils of Kabutops and Aerodactyl. Researchers have yet to discover a complete Omastar fossil.

 _B: Pewter Gym_

Trainers face Brock on a rocky battlefield. While the field is optimal for Rock and Ground types, faster Pokemon will have trouble maneuvering due to the presence of many large stones that hinder movement. Because this gym tests endurance, the challenger's Pokemon will have to withstand a barrage of rocks as they try to land a hit.

Upon defeat, Brock will hand over the Boulder Badge.

 **Surrounding Areas**

 _Mt. Moon_

A popular children's book tells of how Mt. Moon came to be. In the tale, a lone Clefairy was separated from her family while wandering the stars and came to Earth. By tapping into power from the moon, she raised a mountain out of the ground in the hopes that her family would see it from space and join her under the moon's silvery glow. Whenever there's a full moon, the Clefairy comes out and dances around a crystal pond on the summit, pretending that her loved ones can see her perform.

Mt. Moon is the only place in Kanto where wild Clefairy and Jigglypuff can be captured. Both of these evolutionary families are attracted to the power of the Moon Stone, which is imbued with enough cosmic power to allow evolution.

In addition, Mt. Moon has an abundance of fossils, which attracts large numbers of collectors. Trainers should be wary while fossil hunting, because it's not uncommon for thieves to rob unsuspecting people of their hard-earned fossils and stones.


	5. The Floral Lagoon City

**Name**

Cerulean City

 **General**

Cerulean City is located above an underground reservoir, which supplies fresh water to the residents and the rest of Kanto. Children are taught to swim from an early age, and many facilities are available for families and trainers who adore the water. People regularly fish along the sea inlet that runs through the north.

Seaking enthusiasts gather here annually to compare the horns and fins of their Pokemon. Debates can get heated because collectors never agree if the shine of the fins or horn length is the more important sign of a healthy Seaking.

 **Notable People**

 _Misty_

She's the youngest of the Sensational Sisters, a traveling group of performers who are well-known for their underwater ballets. However, Misty is more thrilled with battles than performances, and she won't hesitate to pound challengers into the ground with swift blasts of water.

A lover of Water Pokemon, she spends her free time tending to the Cerulean Gym's aquarium and swimming in the pool.

 **Places of Interest**

 _A. Cerulean Gym_

The Cerulean Gym specializes in Water types. Trainers should bench their Fire, Rock, and Ground Pokemon for their gym battle here because they'd drown in the pool that doubles as the gym's battlefield. In addition to gym battles, the gym also hosts educational programs for the proper care of Water types and Sensational Sister shows.

 _B. Miracle Cycle Bike Shop_

The Miracle Cycle brand is the most popular type of bicycle on the Kanto-Johto continent. Don't worry about paying a million dollars for one though! Just head south to Vermilion City and get a Bike Voucher from the president of the Pokemon Fan Club. However, it may require listening to a long-winded speech about his Rapidash.

 **Surrounding Areas**

 _A. Nugget Bridge_

This golden bridge leads north to Cerulean Cape. It's a rite of passage to challenge five consecutive trainers and receive a gold nugget to commemorate a successful run. It became infamous during the period of Team Rocket's crime sprees in Kanto due to a recruiter using the location to scout for skilled trainers.

The architects of Malie Garden in Alola built their own version of this bridge, which serves as a tribute to Kanto.

 _B. Cerulean Cape_

Cerulean Cape is the northernmost point of Kanto. It's a popular date spot with fantastic sunsets. People like to set off fireworks during celebrations here.

 _C. Sea Cottage_

Bill, the famous pioneer of Pokemon storage and transfer, lives here. Collectors come from all over the world to see his collection of rare Pokemon. He constantly works with technicians from other regions to streamline the PC network.

He also breeds Eevee on the side.

 _D. Cerulean Cave_

Though nobody knows for certain, it's possible Mewtwo fled here so it could be secluded from humans. The cave's strong wild Pokemon is a natural barrier, and serves as an effective repellent for most would-be explorers.

Only the Champion is permitted to enter.

 _E. Power Plant_

Because the Magnet Train required more power to operate than a normal train, the abandoned power plant on Route 10 was restored to provide hydroelectric energy to the generators. The Electric Pokemon which previously inhabited the abandoned building either returned to the wild or were caught by engineers to aid in their work.

On rare occasions, Zapdos may descend from the sky and rest here.


	6. The Port of Exquisite Sunsets

**Name**

Vermilion City

 **General**

As a port city, Vermilion welcomes everyone who comes to Kanto and provides many resources to help foreigners adjust to a new region. Ship captains always praise the city's safe harbors, and many of them have become regular visitors.

Vermilion is regularly ranked among the top multicultural cities in the world. The street across from the harbor is known as 'Palate Avenue', where many restaurants feature cultural dishes from all over the world. While the atmosphere and cuisine of each restaurant varies, the owners and workers all express the same desire to share their delicious food with as many people as they can.

Littering may result in steep fines, because the Horsea and Staryu living in the harbor require clean water to thrive and reproduce.

 **Notable People**

 _Lt. Surge_

 _The current gym leader of Vermilion City._

Though he's known as the Lightning American, nobody knows where the region of America is. Some say it's so tiny that the cartographers missed it, or that it became the desolate, crime-ridden wasteland of Orre.

Lt. Surge served as a commanding officer and pilot in the Shadow War, where many vicious Orrean gangs united into a single militant organization in an effort to introduce Shadow Pokemon to the Kanto-Johto continent. These Pokemon could not feel emotions due to the artificial closing of their hearts, and could not discriminate between friend and foe. The Kantonian military's job was to go behind enemy lines and rescue as many captive Pokemon as possible.

He used Electric Pokemon to power his planes, a practice now regularly used by the military due to its efficiency. In one famous incident, his Raichu saved his life by firing a powerful Thunder attack at an enemy plane that had escaped his radar.

 **Places of Interest**

 _A. Vermilion Gym_

This gym specializes in Electric types. As a precaution, Lt. Surge has rigged the gym with traps so nobody can take him by surprise. Many of the gym trainers have served faithfully under him during the war.

The gym has a reputation for being absolutely brutal as a result of many of the trainers' militaristic background. However, Pokemon enlisted to serve in the war do not battle challengers in accordance with League regulations. This way, trainers have a fair chance at earning the Thunder Badge.

 _B. Vermilion Harbor_

Many kinds of ships, including cruise, cargo, and research vessels, come to dock in the safe waters of Vermilion Harbor. The S.S Aqua sails to Olivine City in Johto every Sunday and Wednesday, while the Seagallop Ferries take tourists to the Sevii Islands.

 _C. Pokemon Fan Club_

The Pokemon Fan Club was originally founded in Vermilion City, and its influence has since spread to every region. The Chairman of the Kanto branch is well-known for gushing over his Rapidash and Fearow, much to the annoyance of trainers trying to get somewhere in a hurry.

Members in Kanto tend to own small, cute Pokemon such as Clefairy and Eevee. They gather bimonthly to discuss rumors surrounding the strongest trainers in Kanto.

 **Surrounding Areas**

 _Diglett's Cave_

This tunnel connects Vermilion City to Pewter City, making it a useful route for people who need to deliver parcels to Western Kanto or Johto. Because the path is straight with very few turns, it's less time-consuming than trekking through the maze-like Mt. Moon. Diglett and Dugtrio are territorial to Pokemon not in their evolutionary line, so they're the only ones who can naturally live in the long tunnel.


	7. The Noble Town

**Name**

Lavender Town

 **General**

Even before the infamous incident where Team Rocket murdered a Marowak and orphaned her child, Lavender Town is the center of countless conspiracy theories. Residents enjoy playing up their community's ominous reputation to visitors. The white hand is one of the most popular paranormal activities to mention. It's said that when a white hand hovers over a person's shoulder, they only have four days to live. There is nothing that can be done to prevent their death.

Some believe in a condition called Lavender Town Syndrome. One hundred years ago, a group of children mysteriously died after visiting Pokemon Tower to mourn a beloved Growlithe. Before passing on, one child claimed to have heard a mysterious melody. The children's deaths were then blamed on Lavender Town.

Evidence later revealed the children's deaths were the result of carbon monoxide poisoning rather than the settlement.

 **Notable People**

 _Mr. Fuji_

Mr. Fuji once worked as a scientist in the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island. When he offered to turn himself into the police due to playing a role in creating Mewtwo, many of the Lavender Town citizens vouched for him so he wouldn't be arrested. They greatly admired his work in taking care of abandoned and orphaned Pokemon, and video clips show a Cubone and Vulpix crying out in the next room while a policeman questioned him.

The investigation was dropped because Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, stepped in and was able to convince the League that his friend's remorse was genuine and he loved all the Pokemon he took in like his children.

 **Places of Interest**

 _A. Kanto Radio Tower (formerly Pokemon Tower)_

Pokemon Tower was thought to be haunted by the Pokemon buried there. Most 'hauntings' turned out to be tricks from mischievous Gastly and Haunter. However, the top floor was blocked by Marowak's ghost, who'd been murdered as she tried to protect her child. As Red ascended the tower to free Mr. Fuji from the clutches of Team Rocket, he calmed her spirit, and she departed for the afterlife.

Following Kanto's rapid industrialization, Pokemon Tower was transformed into the Kanto Radio Tower. All of the graves were moved to the House of Memories during the conversion. Mr. Fuji personally saw to it that workers treated the deceased with the utmost respect.

Access to upper floors is restricted to radio hosts and other workers only to prevent a takeover like the one staged by Neo-Team Rocket in Goldenrod City.

 _B. House of Memories_

Mr. Fuji runs the new burial site. Everyone is welcome if they wish to pay their respects. The House of Memories is solemn but tranquil.

 _C. Lavender Volunteer Pokemon House_

Mr. Fuji converted his own house into a place where he could take care of abandoned Pokemon. He never turns away a Pokemon or volunteer. It's the most recommended place in Kanto to earn volunteer hours or do community service.

 **Surrounding Areas**

 _A. Rock Tunnel_

 **Warning: Catch or teach a Pokemon in your party Flash!**

Trainers must pass through Rock Tunnel if they're approaching Lavender Town from Cerulean City.

The League has forbidden any development in Rock Tunnel to preserve it as a habitat for Rock and Ground types. As a result, trainers must bring their own light sources. Teaching a Pokemon Flash is a far better option than using flashlights, since there's no need to bring extra batteries. In addition, Flash covers a wider area in multiple directions.

 _B. Silence Bridge_

Many foreigners have mistaken Silence Bridge's name as a tribute to the deceased Pokemon due to Lavender Town's proximity. In truth, Silence Bridge received its name from local fishermen as a warning to travelers to remain quiet so they didn't disturb their favorite angling spots.


	8. City of the Rainbow's Colors

**Name**

 _Celadon City_

 **General**

The most populous city in Kanto. Most regional TV channels are stationed here, resulting in a large entertainment industry. This glamorous city contains many arcades, movie theaters, and nightclubs. For this reason, Celadon is often labeled the city of fun and games.

Underneath its shining surface, Celadon has a large criminal underground. Team Rocket operated out of Celadon Game Corner for a long time without anyone noticing. The police regularly runs sting operations to shut down the Pokemon black market, in which poachers are paid to hunt down Kangaskhan babies, Farfetch'd feathers, Slowpoke tails, and Lapras shells. Due to their value, special emphasis is placed on protecting those vulnerable Pokemon. It's thought that the black market also supplies Pokemon to Orre.

In the past, Celadon struggled heavily with pollution. Light pollution disrupted the sleeping patterns of wild Pokemon, while waste was carelessly tossed aside into the ponds around the city. When radioactive material mixed with water and moonlight, the first Grimer emerged.

 **Notable People**

 _Erika_

The gym leader of Celadon City.

She's known as the nature-loving princess due to her use of Grass types in perfumes and herbal teas. The Kimono Girls of Johto regularly visit her greenhouse, where they collect spores and other secretions from Gloom for later use.

Many girls learn flower arranging and the proper etiquette at traditional tea ceremonies from her.

 **Places of Interest**

 _A. Celadon Gym_

The Celadon Gym only allows women and Grass types to train here. It's unknown why the League allows this practice to continue. Some believe they were trying to protect themselves from creeps, others think Erika overreacted to a boy calling her perfume disgusting.

This gym has a reputation for being mind numbingly easy because of its lack of move and Pokemon diversity.

 _B. Celadon Department Store_

The largest store in Kanto. In addition to regular items that can be found at the Poke Mart, the Celadon Department Store also offers evolutionary stones and other valuables that are difficult to find while traveling.

 _C. Rocket Game Corner_

Game Corners have always been derided for encouraging gambling and their practice of selling rare Pokemon like a prize. When Red exposed the Celadon branch as a front for the Team Rocket hideout, Game Corners were further criticized until many of them shut down due to lack of business.

Gamblers and travelers complained about the Celadon Game Corner removing the slots in favor of a minesweeper-like game, but many of Celadon's residents are in favor of the change since gambling is now less of a detriment to the city's beauty.

 **Surrounding Areas**

 _Cycling Road_

Cycling Road connects Celadon to Fuschia, only permitting bicycles and motorcycles for safety reasons. This route is a popular hangout for bike gangs who have a tendency to use Poison and Fighting types, so it's recommended to bring a Psychic Pokemon to drive them off.

Snorlax may occasionally block sections off as well. Do not wake them up unless you absolutely have to.


End file.
